Corbel
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL - Hingga saat kau menemukannya arti sakit dan sesakmu. Saat kau menemukan huruf yang teserak di dasar hatimu…. Dan celakanya kau butuh Sasuke untuk merangkainya…. Namun semua terlambat, hatimu meremang. Apa ini? Apakah telingamu tak mendustaimu? Apakah benar yang terjadi adalah…. Kau meremas tanganmu yang mulai basah. Apakah ini berarti Sasuke.../Angst Alert!S.N/DLDR!


seandainya aku lebih berani…

seandainya aku lebih cepat menemukan serakan kata ini

seandainya malam itu tak pernah terjadi…

sesal ini takkan kualami…

* * *

…

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, 1999

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe | Republish | Boys Love | Out of Character | **Main!**S.N - **Slight!**SasuHina | 2nd/Second Point of View | Angst Alert!

* * *

…

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

…

* * *

Gereja yang terletak di tengah keramaian Tokyo terlihat begitu bercahaya. Banyak mobil yang berderet rapi terparkir di luarnya. Lampu-lampu hias ekstra juga terlihat memenuhi sudut-sudut tertentu gereja. Gereja yang cantik di bawah purnama.

Dan kau, wajah meronamu dengan permata sewarna lautan tersenyum. Cerah. Dari dalam gereja kau mencoba bersaing dengan eksistensi bulan di atasmu.

_Trench coat_-mu menutup tubuh _tan_ milikmu. Sementara sepasang tanganmu tertangkup saling berkaitan mencoba mempertahankan sebuket bunga. Jemarimu yang mengencang seolah berkata: bunga ini milikku. Ya, kau Naruto Namikaze sangat tampan malam ini.

Amat sangat tampan. Bahkan walau kau pria dengan sebuket bunga.

Mata _summer sky_-mu yang menyempurnakan lukisan wajahmu menyorot bening.

Di depanmu, berpasang bola mata dari para pria ber-_trenchoat_ dan wanita ber-_dress_ memandangmu dengan senyum yang bermakna sama, bahagia. Namun, fokus _blue ocean_-mu bukan pada berpasang mata dengan aneka warna iris yang menatapmu. Mata sewarna lautan dan langitmu hanya terpancang pada sosok beriris _obsidian_ di depanmu. Sosok tampan yang kini mengenakan jas berwarna sama dengan sang bulan di atas gereja. Ke sanalah _summer sky_-mu terpancang memandang. Dan lagi-lagi senyummu terkembang, sosok berambut sewarna kayu eboni bernama Sasuke itu memang sangat tampan.

Dan di malam pertengahan musim semi ini, ia berkali lipat lebih tampan.

Namun, bukan karena ini kau terpaku padanya. Bukan hanya karena wajah tampannya…

Ada hal lain, yang mungkin rangkaian diksi tertinggi pun tak mampu menguraikannya…

…

_Sasuke memang mandiri, pendiam, dan cenderung tertutup._

_Karena itulah ia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya, dan karena ia juga tak ingin merepotkan siapa pun, sejak orang tuanya meninggal dia membayar kuliahnya dan sewa apartemennya dengan uang hasil kerja _part time_ itu sendiri. Walau hidup sederhana tapi pria itu sudah cukup puas, sampai kedatanganku yang merupakan sepupu jauhnya itu. Kehadiranku bukan saja merubah tempat tidur Sasuke yang kini harus tidur di sofa setiap malam, tapi juga menambah kesibukannya. Walau Sasuke lebih sering bersikap dingin bahkan menyebalkan, atau sesekali memberi omelan padaku yang berusia satu tahun di bawahnya –Sasuke berusia 24 tahun, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Aku merasa nyaman, karena aku tahu ada saatnya Sasuke terlihat hangat dan dewasa._

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke ~" teriakku kencang. _

_Ya hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-24. Sosok tampan yang tetap memiliki wajah manis dalam usianya yang telah kepala dua itu terkejut. Tak mengira aku akan menunggunya dengan _black forest_ yang rasanya kacau itu semalaman. Sesaat, dia hampir saja mengomeliku seperti biasanya, tapi entah kenapa lengkungan itu berubah menjadi senyum manis, amat sangat manis… dan hangat. Dan itu adalah satu malam yang tak pernah kulupakan. Kami tertawa dan berpesta berdua semalaman. Dan satu malam itu juga Sasuke mengajariku bagaimana mengubah rasa pahit _black forest_ menjadi manis dalam satu gerakan. Dan kalimat yang sering muncul saat orang-orang berada dalam suasana bahagia pun terngiang di kepalaku, tersimpan di dalamnya, tanpa berniat memaksa bibirku untuk meluncurkannya: aku tak ingin malam itu berakhir._

…

_Onyx_ itu memang tak pernah membosankan.

Saat memandangnya, kau bisa membayangkan itu sebagai warna _blackhole_ yang luas dan menyembunyikan rahasia di dalamnya. Atau sebuah permata akik yang menyilaukan saat warna safirmu memandangnya. Dan terkadang mata itu juga menjadi sewarna langit malam saat mata sewarna langit musim panasmu menemukannya.

Namun, apa pun itu, bagimu bola mata itu tetap memesona. Sejak _summer sky_-mu pertama menemukannya di sebuah _apartment_ sederhana di sudut kota, hingga saat ini, saat waktu memberimu kesempatan memandangnya lebih lama.

Dan juga tempat sepasang _onyx_ itu bernaung. Sangat tampan. Bahkan kadang kau berpikir kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk dengan fisik seindah ini? Apakah Tuhan sengaja menciptakannya untukmu?

…

_Semua kegiatanku dan hidupku dengan Sasuke berjalan mulus dan baik-baik saja. _

_Hingga hari itu…_

_Hari di mana aku mulai merona acapkali Sasuke menatapku. Saat aku mulai terbiasa menulikan telingaku dengan omelan sang Mr. Uchiha._

_Saat itu…_

_Sasuke yang datang dengan sosok yang belum pernah kukenal. Sosok dengan wajah memesona itu datang tiba-tiba. Menyita waktu Sasuke-ku. Dan juga merebut sesuatu yang berusaha aku dapatkan selama ini: tawa Sasuke. Dan Sasuke begitu mudah melepas tawa saat dengan wanita itu. _

Why? What going on?

_Pertanyaan ini tak terjawab karena aku sendiri tak berusaha bertanya dengan bibirku. Cukup dengan kalimat ini berdengung di hati dan kepalaku. Menggangguku._

_Bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya. _

_Dan aku sadari sebuah rasa datang di antara kami. Menelusup dan mulai tak tertahankan serta menyakitkan. Kami bukan anak-anak lagi. Kami tahu itu. Namun aku tetap bertanya rasa apa yang memenuhi bongkahan daging merah di tubuhku. Menyesakkan dan menyakitkan_.

_Dan aku memilih menahan rasa itu sendiri. Menahan kesakitan saat melihat Sasuke dan wanita itu bersama. Aku lebih memilih menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu…_

_Seharusnya aku senang melihat Sasuke tertawa. Seharusnya aku senang… hanya saja kenapa bukan aku yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu?_

_Atau ketulusan itu hanya dari persepsiku sendiri…? _

_Entahlah…_

…

Kau masih mempertahankan _blue ocean_-mu pada posisinya, tak ada niatan untuk membiarkan sepasang lensa itu mengubah objeknya. Karena di pantulan _blue ocean_-mu memang tak ada yang lebih indah selain refleksi sepasang iris sewarna langit malam itu. _Summer sky_ hanya pada _night sky_ memandang, tak ada yang lain.

Dan _onyx _pun sama, tak ingin kalah dan melepaskan _summer sky_ beningmu itu darinya.

Walau _onyx _tak pernah mampu untuk menemukan dasar sang permatamu.

Terlalu dalam.

Terlalu kelam.

Jika orang lain mengatakan _sapphire_–mu adalah permata yang bercahaya_, onyx_ Sasuke mengatakan sebaliknya, _sapphire_-mu kelam, suram, dan tak berdasar.

Namun kau memang terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

Entah berapa dalam dasar hatimu berada. Tak ada yang mampu menebaknya. Tidak Sasuke, tidak wanita itu, bahkan tidak kau sendiri.

Kau tak tahu –_atau menyerah untuk mencari tahu?_

Karena kau sudah terlalu sering, bahkan setiap saat, mencari dasar hati itu. Untuk memastikan bahwa rasa itu memang ada. Rasa yang terangkai dari lima huruf yang berbeda. Kau terus mencarinya, hingga hari ini tiba. Bahkan walau lima huruf itu berserak nantinya, kau berani dan mau mengumpulkannya, merangkainya satu demi satu.

Namun kau gagal. Saat itu kau gagal.

Sama seperti Sasuke yang gagal menemukan dasar _blue ocean_-mu. Kau gagal menemukan dasar hatimu.

Hanya rasa sakit, rasa sesak, yang memenuhi organ merah bernama hati itu.

Rasa sakit dan sesak yang selalu kausembunyikan mati-matian setiap melihat tawa Sasuke. Bukan tawa biasa seperti saat Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang lucu. Bukan… bukan tawa itu. Tapi tawa yang tercipta saat Sasuke bersama wanita itu… Hinata. Dan kau, Naruto, tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Yang kauterima hanyalah tawa hambar, dan sesekali omelan kalau kaucukup beruntung.

Namun sekali, ya sekali kaupernah menemukan tatapan dalam, tatapan saat kau dan Sasuke merayakan ulang tahunnya. Hanya saat itulah… bukan tawa lebar memang, namun tatapan yang berbeda.

Hangat.

Dan kau semakin gencar mencari… Apa sakit itu? Apa sesak itu? Apa…

–_rasa itu?_

Hingga saat kau menemukannya arti sakit dan sesakmu.

Saat kau menemukan huruf yang teserak di dasar hatimu….

Dan celakanya kau butuh Sasuke untuk merangkainya….

Namun semua terlambat,

–_karena Sasuke tak lagi bisa merangkaikan kata itu untukmu…._

Sama seperti halnya kenyataan malam dan pesta ini.

Semua ini bukan untukmu. Pastur yang berdiri di tengah gereja. Musik yang mengalun lembut, aneka makanan dan _wedding cake_ yang menjulang tinggi. Bahkan para manusia itu juga bukan datang untukmu. Dan bunga yang erat tergenggam di jemari porselenmu, itu adalah bunga yang dilempar dan tanganmu yang lincah kebetulan menangkapnya.

_Hanya kebetulan._

Karena semua ini untuk Sasuke

–_dan wanita itu…._

"Selamat, _Teme_, sekarang aku tak lagi direpotkan olehmu." Kau memberi jeda pada kalimatmu. Sungguh dengan senyum ceria yang telah berjam-jam terukir sempurna di wajahmu, sulit sekali rangkaian frasa ini dikeluarkan oleh bibirmu, bahkan mungkin kaubutuh seluruh keberanian dan kekuatanmu untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Akhirnya kau menikah juga, Hinata pasti akan jadi istri yang baik untukmu."

Lepas, bebas… akhirnya kata itu terucap.

Kini _summer sky_-mu melepas _onyx_ dan melirik sepasang _lavender_ di samping sang _Onyx_. Kautersenyum lembut, ekali lagi.

Berapa hati lagi yang kan kaubohongi, Naruto?

Tidaklah bibirmu kelu memasang senyum ambigu di depan pria itu? Tidakkah rasa sesak itu membuncah? Menemukan satu kata: cinta, di saat pria itu tak mungkin bersamamu?.

"Semoga kalian bahagia…" Tegas dan jelas kau mengucapkannya.

_'I love you, Sasuke,'_

–lirih, nyaris hanya telingamu sendiri yang mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

'Teng-teng-teng!'

Kenapa lonceng gereja berbunyi saat kau mengucapkan kata itu?

Satu kata: cinta.

Dan kau pun berbalik, meninggalkan mereka. Memilih mengabaikannya, karena sekali lagi, semua hanya kebetulan.

Kau telah melangkah…

Melepas _onyx_ dari _summer sky_-mu. Membiarkan sepasang lensamu mengubah objeknya, tetap dengan senyummu, kali ini untuk para tamu di pernikahan Sasuke-mu.

Senyummu mengembang, menepis rasa sakit yang lagi-lagi menjalar, meremas, menyesakkan hatimu.

Seandainya aliran hangat di sepasang caramel-mu terbebas… Seandainya kau tahu, bagaimana dengan hati pria itu… bahkan kau akan senang mendengarnya, walau menyakitkan, asalkan darinya.

Ya, seandainya

–_kau mendengar, satu kata dari lelaki itu: cinta._

Seandainya…

…

Malam setelah kepulangan kalian dari gereja, tepat di rumah peninggalan orang tua Sasuke, kau berusaha menghindari Sasuke dengan berbincang dengan para tamunya yang sebagian besar dari rekan-rekan orang tuanya dulu, dan juga rekan-rekan Sasuke, dan terutama keluarga besar kalian. Namun tak ayal sesekali kau memergoki _onyx_ Sasuke yang terpancang padamu, dan kau pun berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi, orang-orang ini adalah tamu, kau tak bisa terus-terusan menahan mereka untuk kaujadikan tameng dari semua ini.

Lama.

Hingga akhirnya rasa lelah melepaskanmu dari semua situasi ini –atau malah membuatmu terperangkap lebih jauh? Kau lelah dengan rasa panas yang tertahan di ujung matamu. Dan kau memilih pergi, pergi asalkan tidak di tempat ini.

Kau berhasil pergi dari keramaian itu.

Melewati satu koridor sepi di rumah sebesar ini.

Namun mendadak sesuatu menahan langkahmu.

Kau mendengarnya.

Dengan telingamu sendiri.

Jelas,tanpa butuh alat apa pun untuk memperjelasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_, kau tidak menyesal melakukan pernikahan ini?"

Itu suara Hinata. Terdengar dari satu kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Sejak kapan mereka ada di sini?

Malaikat putihmu mengajakmu maju dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Karena ini privasi, kau tak sepantasnya berada di sini. Namun bagian yang lain hatimu memaksamu tinggal dan mendengarkan.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Maksudmu?" suara yang sangat kaukenal, yang selama ini menemani tiap hari dan mengisi jengkal hidupmu terdengar meresponnya. Suara Sasuke.

"Dulu motif awal kita pacaran hanya untuk membuat Naruto-_kun_ cemburu. Dan ternyata kita justru menikah seperti ini. Apa kau tidak menyesal?"

Deg.

Hatimu meremang.

Apa ini? Apakah telingamu tak mendustaimu?

Apakah benar yang terjadi adalah…. Kau meremas tanganmu yang mulai basah.

Apakah ini berarti Sasuke,

–_menyukaimu?_

Mendadak rasa takut menyeruak dalam kisi hatimu. _Kau mulai takut…_

"Dulu aku memang menyukai Naruto. Karena itulah aku menawarimu sandiwara untuk mengetahui perasaannya padaku. Namun sepertinya selama ini Naruto memang benar-benar tidak menyukaiku. Jadi untuk apa aku terus berpura-pura? Cukup sampai di sini… Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal Hinata… Aku sekarang mencintaimu."

—_**mendengar jawaban Sasuke.**_

Mendadak semua mati rasa. Aliran hangat mengalir di pipimu namun tak kaurasakan kehangatannya. Hatimu berdenyut namun tak kaurasakan denyut menyakitkannya.

Lima kata itu terangkai sudah. Sasuke mampu merangkainya dengan sempurna. Dan kau mendengar dari bibirnya rangkaian kata itu.

Namun kata itu kini,

–_bukan untukmu._

Satu yang terngiang di kepalamu: hidup ini bukan seperti kisah dongeng yang sering diceritakan _okaa_-_san-_mu saat kaukecil, dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Bukan itu. Karena kau tak bisa membuat Sasuke membatalkan pernikahannya seperti dalam dongeng Putri Angsa. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Sasuke telah menikah dengan Hinata. Dan itu yang harus kau terima…

_**Cause life is not a fairy tale… **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish-?-**


End file.
